1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a motion trajectory capturing device and a motion trajectory capturing module thereof, and more particularly to a miniaturized motion trajectory capturing device and a miniaturized motion trajectory capturing module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical finger navigation (OFN) sensor is a derivative product of an optical mouse. The principle of the OFN sensor is that: the infrared light emitted by an infrared LED (Light Emitting Diode) is refracted by a prism and then passes through an infrared filter to a user's finger, then the infrared light can be reflected by the finger to pass through the optical lens to arrive at a sensor to form an image, and a special DSP (Digital Signal Microprocessor) is used to analyze the difference between the images output at different times thereby judging the moving direction and the moving distance and determining the finger position. The OFN may be applied to a keypad and a QWERTY keyboard of a mobile phone. The function of the OFN sensor is similar to a red button of the IBM and Toshiba notebooks, which has a touch function and may be controlled to select by one single finger. The OFN sensor has many features of high positioning precision, a light and thin module, the operating habit of being similar to the prior mouse and so on. The application scope of the OFN sensor has gradually expanded to the relative products, such as a smart phone, a MP4/MP3, a MID (Mobile Internet Device), a remote controller, a laptop computer and so on. However, the OFN sensors in the prior art are large in size and cannot be miniaturized.